PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. The overarching goal of this proposal is to increase health equity, reduce chronic disease and improve health-related quality of life by increasing physical activity. Strong partnerships, a community-engaged participatory approach, and culturally adapted approaches to implementation research will be used. The research core will scale up a dissemination and implementation model for increasing evidence-based physical activity recommendations in rural and frontier communities. The project will disseminate, adapt, implement and study several strategies for physical activity of the Community Preventive Services Task Force Community Guide: 1) community-wide campaigns, 2) creating or enhancing access to places and providing informational outreach for them, 3) individually-adapted programs, 4) design and land use policies and practices, and 5) social support for physical activity. Aims to be address include: Aim 1: To maintain a strong infrastructure with effective leadership and management that serves as a resource for chronic disease prevention among rural, American Indian and Hispanic communities, contributes to the national PRC Network, and supports Center growth through implementation of a robust research agenda. Aim 2: To develop mutually beneficial community engagement and collaboration with community, academic, and health department partners to translate evidence-based chronic disease prevention research to practice. Aim 3: To utilize communication and dissemination strategies, grounded in the Knowledge to Action Framework, to raise the profile of the UNM PRC and ensure that research results and recommendations reach community, practice and academic audiences. Aim 4: To provide high quality training, mentoring, and educational experiences in community-engaged prevention research and the translation of evidence-based research into practice to a variety of audiences. Aim 5: To contribute to the national evidence-base demonstrating the effectiveness of Prevention Research Centers by evaluating the extent to which the UNM PRC achieves its goals and objectives. Aim 6: To identify and measure factors of sustainability of the existing Beta Site (Cuba, NM). Further, the Beta Site will serve as a demonstration/training site for the scaling up of VIVA Connects into tribal communities. Aim 7: To identify facilitators and barriers, and measure how VIVA Connects Action Communities sustain the adaptation of the VIVA-Step Into Cuba model and employ VIVA Connects network strategies. Aim 8: To identify the core elements, ascertain facilitators and barriers, and document the processes of adapting and implementation of culturally appropriate, place-based, and evidence-based strategies to increase physical activity in rural, tribal (Navajo) communities of practice. Aim 9: To create a Healthy Places?Healthy People toolkit for scaling up to the broader Navajo Nation and other tribal communities.